The present invention relates to inertia flywheel assemblies of dynamometers used for testing of automotive drive train components, including motors and clutches.
A number of conventional automotive vehicle dynamometer systems are available to test automotive components. However, many of these systems are large and stationary. These large test assemblies must be connected to permanent sources of electricity and hydraulics to operate.
Portable dynamometer test assemblies have been devised to overcome the limitations of stationary test assemblies. However, even these portable test assemblies are limited in the number of different types of tests they can perform. Some portable dynamometer test assemblies must directly replace the final component in the vehicle""s drive train in order to take the necessary measurements. This is not always desirable. Existing dynamometer test assemblies also cannot run tests on engines and clutches (clutch slip and engagement rpm) with substantially the same setup. A completely different test setup or massive changeover of the test stand is generally required for testing other components or variables in addition to the usual motor efficiency or performance tests. A relatively small, flexible and portable flywheel test stand or dynamometer would be very useful in testing small engines and clutches such as those found in go-karts and the like.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which can be used to test the horsepower and torque of an engine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which is economical to manufacture, easily transportable, and simple to use.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which is versatile and can be used in many applications with minimal changeover time.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which can test components in a vertical or horizontal orientation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dynamometer that uses an automotive type starter to automatically start the engine to be tested in either direction of rotation by rotating the dynamometer axle, which is in turn connected to the output shaft of the engine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a flywheel assembly for a dynamometer which can utilize standard data acquisition systems.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims which follow.
This invention relates to a flywheel test assembly or dynamometer disposed on a portable table. An axle is rotatably supported in the table. The axle is drivingly connected with a sprocket hub assembly and a flywheel mounted thereon. A ring gear is mounted for rotation on the axle in spaced relation to the flywheel.
The unit to be tested mounts on a mounting plate which can be secured to the top or side of the table. An endless loop drive mechanism interconnects the axle and the engine being tested. A chain or belt drivingly connects a driven sprocket or pulley hub assembly with the unit to be tested. The sprocket or pulley hub assembly can be moved to various locations along the axle. The table can also be pivoted ninety degrees. These features allow the flywheel test assembly to easily adapt to and test units having either horizontal or vertical output shafts. Setup or changeover efforts are kept to a minimum.
The flywheel test assembly also utilizes an automotive-type starter system in which the starter motor engages a ring gear attached to the axle. Thus, when the starter motor turns the ring gear, the flywheel, the sprocket hub assembly, and therefore the engine are driven.
The flywheel test assembly of this invention is extremely flexible and allows drive train systems and components, including engines and clutches, to be tested using basically the same setup. Various measures of engine performance can be documented and plotted using computerized data acquisition equipment. Furthermore, various measures of clutch performance, such as any type of drive train system slippage, can be documented.